Panem High
by hungergamestribute18
Summary: Modern Day Tacoma, Washington. AU. High School life can be hard. Especially if you're Katniss Everdeen. Katniss is just another ordinary girl who's hopelessly in love with a blue eyed baker, but will she get the guy? Follow her through her summer and into senior year as she tries to stay afloat in the waters of high school life.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for language mainly, minor sexual references, maybe a bit of future fluffs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Hunger Games. Or any of the music. Just the plot.**

…

_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do_

_Is super fucking cute, and I can't stand it._

_I've been searching for, a girl that's just like you_

'_Cause I know, that my heart is true yeah_

_Baby I love you I never want to let you go _

_The more I think about the more I want to letcha know that_

_Everything you do_

_Is super duper cute_

**And I can't stand it.**

**-**Can't Stand It by Never Shout Never-

...

*_knock knock knock*_

My eyes fly open at the sound of the door, and fall out of bed. "Prim!" I yell, pulling myself off the cold wood. My feet pull me towards the vanity, with clothes sprawled across it. Hell, my entire small room.

"I'm getting it! I am sure it's Peeta!" Prim answers and I hear the door creak open beneath my flooring. I mutter a small shit, and look in my mirror. My braid is in knots and hanging out crazily, the ratty sweats loose on my slim frame and baggy Nirvana shirt rippling across my chest. A small knock echoes into my room. "Coming!" I squeak, and pull my braid loose while tugging my fingers through the mess called my hair. The door squeals open anyways, revealing the tall stocky frame I know all too well.

"I see you got up early." I snort in response, and give him a small scowl. "Forget that we were going camping today?"

I whip around quickly, looking straight into the ocean blue eyes, as pretty as Hawaii's waters in the summer. "Stop making fun of me Peeta! You totally said noon, not seven!" He laughs and points to my clock. My eyes scan the numbers. Noon. Fuck my life. I glare at the clock, and quickly grab a duffle from the small closet. "Fuck this, at least help me pack please?" I hold up a paper with my list of items to pack.

Peeta snatches the list out of my hand, brushing his fingers against mine lightly. We've been friends since we were five, and it took me thirteen years to realize that the tingly feeling I get when we touch was actual feelings. _Love. _I kept trying to deny it; I wasn't even Peeta's type. Madge got me to embrace it more though over the last few months. Peeta deserved a fun girl, who likes to be pretty all the time and giggle. Everything I'm not. "Go get dressed; we have to be at Jo's in about thirty minutes. I knew you'd do this." I get rewarded with an ovary-bursting smile. I give a small smirk back, grabbing my jeans and forest green t-shirt and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After washing my hair with my favorite vanilla musk shampoo, I get out and changed into the fresh clothes. Peeta sits in my room, with the duffle packed and my sleeping set right beside it.

"You really need to clean your room!" He says with a laugh, I gladly return it with a scowl. My fingers tie my hair into a braid, and I grab my bag.

"Ready to go to Jo's smartass?" I ask and grin. His arms playfully shove me onto the bed, and he quickly leans over and tickles my stomach. "PEETA!" I shriek before erupting into laughter. Prim bursts through my door with a camera, and quickly snaps a few photos and runs back out. "Prim!" We groan at the same time, and hear her girly giggle echo back through the hallways. I glance at my clock, and see its 12:30. "Shit Peeta we're late!" I grab my bag again, and he gets my sleep set and chases me out the door. My hunting boots sit at the bottom step of my stairs, and I quickly pull them on and throw my dad's old leather jacket over my shoulders. Prim stands by the door with the big hiking back pack that holds a two person tent, camera and my mesh set. Peeta pulls that onto his back and throws the door open.

"Don't forget the money!"Prim yells at me, and holds an envelope up. My dad ahead set up Prim and I accounts with old family money hidden in them, which my Mom never even knew about until I turned eighteen. I quickly run back and snatch it, kiss her cheek and run back to Peeta's old beat up blue pick-up. "Bye Prim!" I call over my shoulder and throw my duffle in the bed with Peeta's camping stuff too. I jump into the truck and Peeta throws it into drive and we rush to Johanna's home.

Senior year starts in a month, and we all decided to end summer with a bang. So we're taking a extensive camping trip starting in our hometown, up at Mt. Rainier and working our through most of Washington and a short trip to Oregon the last week also. The group included our closest friends: Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Madge, Gale, Clove, Cato, Thresh, Foxface and obviously Peeta and I. "God Johanna is going to kill us." I mutter and flip the radio over to the cd's. I get it onto the disc I made him and _I Will Follow You Into the Dark _by Death Cab for Cutie starts floating through the cabin. I glance over to see Peeta with a small smile, watching the road lazily and his ears perk up when I start to quietly sing along. We've been best friends since we were five. We've done pretty much everything together, from losing teeth the same day down to him getting his first erection and my first period at each other's houses. Not a single secret hangs between us. Well, except the fact that I'm head over for him.

His old print tees and low hanging blue jeans. Beat up navy blue converse. Wild and unruly blonde curls that always curve into his eyes slightly when they're shaggy. His old baseball caps from Mariner's games. His passion for soccer, which started when we played on the same soccer team in kindergarten. Since then our tradition is to go to at least one Seattle Sounder's game a season to cheer them on decked in green and blue. When we don't, we sneak a beer to share at home and yell at the games while lazily eating pizza on the couch. Everything about him drives me crazy, and I almost hate it. "What?" Peeta asks, startling me out of my thoughts. I now realize the song is over and I've been staring.

"N-nothing." I stutter out. He pulls into Johanna's driveway, which is right next to the Dash Point beach. Best house for parties. I see everyone else's cars stacked up in her wide driveway, with everyone chilling on tailgates and benches. We quickly jump out, and the wrath breaks onto us.

"What the fuck guys? Twenty fucking minutes late! Did you two finally fuck or some kinky shit?" Jo blurts out, causing my cheeks and Peeta's to go bright red. I scowl at her.

"Totally Jo. I'm sure my screams will echo into tomorrow. We got everything?" Everyone laughs, and she nods. "Oh we set up sleep plans and which cars we're taking. You, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Madge and I are going in the big van with the hiking backpacks, and the other five are taking the rest in Cato's truck. Since we have six two person tents, Finn and Annie are sharing. Cato and Clove in another, Gale and Thresh, Madge and Foxface, I get one to myself, and you and Peeta can have the last." I nod, and grab my bags out of the bed.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." I say, throwing my bags into the van.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews, and to those questions: -yes, it will be different. I won't say how, or it ruins the ending!**

**-Romance between Peeta and Katniss? Never(;**

**-There will be some other pairing in here, stay tuned to find out. :)**

…

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

**All day and all night**

-One Thing by One Direction-

…

We all got into the cars and started heading off towards Mt. Rainier. Peeta and I sit in the way back; my legs are stretched over his lap while reading one of my favorite plays, _Othello by Shakespeare_. His iPod is plugged in, and we each have an ear bud in listening to today's mix we picked out. While I read, he is sketching out what looks like a fresh picture of my sister's ugly cat. I laugh at it, and he glances over with a smirk. We're about an hour in, and my eyes are starting to droop. He motions to lay my head on his lap, folding his jacket and setting it as a pillow. I give a small and grateful smile, lie down on his lap. I pull my hair loose so my neck stays warm, and breathe in the soft cinnamon and hint of paint smell Peeta has. His fingers softly pull through my hair, untangling the long strands gently. A hint of a small smile graces my lips and sleep pulls me in.

*_SNAP SNAP!*_ I poke an eye open, to reveal a grinning Madge with her Nikon in hand. I feel Peeta slumped onto my ass, his hands still tangled into my hands. She looks at me, with a sly smirk. I return a small one, with my cheeks bright red. My hand brushes his cheek, and I give Madge a "go-away" look. She grins again and slides out of the car, murmuring a "we're here." I nod and brush Peeta's cheek again.

"Peeta, wake up. We're here." He mumbles slightly, and eyes slowly roll forward. I give a small smile. "Hey there, mind getting off of my ass?" His eyes widen, and start stuttering while flying upward.

"Oh god Katniss I'm so sorry!" I just laugh.

"Let's just get moving 'cause everyone is outside setting up the camp site for the next three days." We un-buckle quickly and slide out of the van, grabbing our bags. We poke around to see the little pockets for the tents full except for one off to the side, almost hidden from the others. I pull out the tent and quickly start popping the poles together. Peeta is unfolding the fabric, and we meet halfway to prop it up. It's funny how well we just naturally worked together, like it was effortless. Soon our sleeping bags were unraveled on the double air mattress. Pillows fluffed and extra socks next to them. With a quick high five, we joined the others for the campfire. It was just getting dark when everyone sat in the chairs around the fire. Johanna whipped out a package of hot dogs and all the condiments to go with, also a few cans of beans for a side. Jokes are riffling through the air happily, and I chat quietly with Madge.

"How long were we asleep before you woke me up?" I whisper, glancing at Peeta across the fire while he talks animatedly to Finnick and Thresh.

"Only ten minutes, I had to get a few photos so I could add it to the summer album later on…"

"Madge!" I whisper-yell.

"Okay okay, just in the album when you two finally realize you should be together and start dating." She gives a girly giggle, and I grimace. "But seriously, I wish you'd get your shit together and just date him. You're sharing a tent for shit's sake Katniss!"

I give a scowl in return. "We've shared tents before! Hell he sleeps over in my bed too! He's not going to ever like me Madge, just give the idea up. He deserves someone like you." I see a flash of white and sharp pain explodes across my cheek. "OW! What the fuck Madge?!" I yell, causing everyone to stop talking and stare at me.

Madge laughs, and holds a poker in the air, "No worries I accidently hit her foot with the poker!" Everyone laughs and turns back to their conversations. "Sorry you just needed to get some sense smacked into you! With that attitude you won't achieve jack shit! Now by the time we get to Oregon, you're going to be tapping that ass! Got it Kat?" Her eyes give her playful side away, but her body language shows she is serious. I nod slightly, and her lips curve upward. "Great. Jo slipped some whiskey into one of the hidden coolers; we plan to play a drinking game with it on the Oregon Coast. That should help nudge you into the right direction if you haven't gotten your shit together by then. Got it?" I nod again. Jo stands on the step rail of the van.

"Alright children, ready for the real fun to begin?" In her hands she holds two joints freshly rolled. Everyone cheers, and Peeta quickly swipes one of them and plops down in the empty chair on my other side. I hold out my lighter and he ducks in to light it. After taking a long drag, he passes it over to me. By the smell of it, Jo invested in the good stuff for the trip. Usually three or four hits is enough to do me in with the regular, but it is looking like two today. Madge always mellows out a ton, and eats a lot of chocolate. Peeta looks at me, and just grins. Giggles burst out of my throat, and we just sit laughing. Annie and Finn start making out, and quickly move to their tent. When Peeta and I calm down, we go lay in Cato's truck bed watching the stars.

"So…pretty," I murmur. Suddenly I see one streak across the sky."Quick, make a wish!" I say, hitting his arm lightly. I close my eyes and wish for him to kiss me.

"Katniss? What was your wish?" He says with a giggle. I shake my head.

"Won't come true if I tell you." I turn my head to look at him, and he's smirking.

"But we're best friends, you can tell me!" I still shake my head.

"I'm tired Peeta, let's just go to bed alright?" My body slides off the hood, and I start walking to our tent. On the way I notice everyone else is gone in their tents. Peeta's loud steps crunch behind me unevenly. I flip around once I reach the tent. "Stay for a second, alright? I need to change." He gives a weird smile and I slip inside. My pants get changed for flannel shorts, and I slip my bra and t-shirt off and pull on my Beatles shirt. "Alright!" I whisper, and he slips inside the tent. I snuggle under our sleeping bag-comforter we have on the bed. I'd connected them together to form a large blanket earlier like we always do. Not like we're messing around. He pulls his shirt off and gets under too in his basketball shorts from earlier. The only sound for a while is our long breaths. A chill runs through my body, and immediately I start shaking. He automatically rolls over and pulls me to his chest, effortlessly. "Thanks," I whisper into his neck, and I can feel him form a small smile.

"Night Katniss."

"Night Peeta."

And just as I rest of the cusp of sleep, I hear a small 'I love you.' With it, I fall asleep.

…

**Short chapter..**

**Sorry if the weed thing is incorrect; to be perfectly clear I have never tried any drugs, or even dated. I go off of what my friends have told me, especially on the drugs. Correct me if I'm wrong politely. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about this but I've decided to take this story down. I'm not really thrilled with how it started and I'm slammed with school. I literally have no time or drive to write currently, and I think it is best that I put this story away. **

**I am truly sorry about this, and there isn't even many of you reading this but I still wanted to inform you all. I probably in a few months will re write all of these chapters and start fresh, maybe more than a few months. I do have some other pieces you can check out, Cracking a Stone Heart was my first and best piece and I highly recommend that you read it. **

**I hope I can come back and write more later on, I just don't have the time nor energy to do it at this point. **

****While you are waiting/if you aren't, I highly recommend these stories/authors:**

**-With Eyes to Hear by Amelia Day**

**-Arrows and Cupids by TwilightCakes**

**-Alone in a Crowded Room by Wollaston**

**-Sever by DandelionSunset**

**-Come Back to Me by anais117**

**-Not in Our Favor also by TwilightCakes**

**-Cruel Summer and its Sequel Shades of Winter, again by Twilight Cakes**

**My favorite that is also a high school one is Our New Neighbor by lovingchoco, it is pretty adorable. And also check out Infinity by BleedtoLoveHer.**

**Again I am super sorry and I plan to pick this up later on, it just wasn't working out and the amount of views I got was really showing that it wasn't good enough for 400 some people to stick around.**

**Until then, enjoy your readings. Feel free to leave any thoughts or flames.**

**-hungergamestribute18**


End file.
